commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze The Movie Fan
Blaze The Movie Fan is a former commentator who briefly returned in 2015 following retirement in 2013. Outside of commentaries, he is mainly a movie/TV reviewer and the creator of the surreal Pokemon Gangster and Blaze's Pokemon Adventures series: profanity laden quasi let's play-parody-fanfictions of the Pokemon video games, alongside a number of other skit videos often utilizing characters from popular culture (Peter Griffin, Superman, Indiana Jones, Ned Flanders etc.) and Paint.NET artwork, drawn by Blaze himself. He retired for a second time in November 2015. He is known for his thick Icelandic accent, love of Coca-Cola, Cheeseburgers and slow vocal delivery. People he commentated on * Irategamer (13 times) * JeremyJahns (3 times) * Angry Video Game Nerd (3 times) * The Annoying Orange (2 times) * NC17Productions (4 times) * ShaneDawsonTV (2 times) * tetsubo57 * wsdtime * kerligirl13 * Guptill89 (2 times) * ShadowStar1224 * Chadwarden * TheAmazingAtheist (2 times) * Joshua8428 (2 times) * SuperFunnyBros * Smosh * Undertakerfreak1127 * Sxephil * MSkull01 * TheJWittz * TheMysteriousMrEnter * TOGProfessor * IwateCommentary * JuniorfanReturns * THE4WHEELER1992/Wheeler Fox * CommentJack * TheWilliam0737 People that commentated on him * MasterTP10 * SuperFunnyBros * DarkAgumon * Lyricshooter * SassPD22 * Dirtbikeredden * Leafy Green Productions * MidnightAnubis (Twice) * ToxicStar984 (Deleted) * LadyObjection * TVBRobotnikReturns (Deleted) *Ephromjos *MSkull01 (Deleted) *SavageBroadcast (Lost following rebrand) Quotes The following lines are presented phonetically (as they sound) from Blaze's videos. His pronunciation is affected by a combination of his native accent as well as his slow speech. However, these do contribute to the channel's identity: *''"Hey guys, vas up? This is Blaze the Movie Fan!" - His introduction.'' *''"It truly is phocking avesome!" - a favorite saying that has become a staple of his videos.'' *''"Well guys, that's all I gotta say. Thank you for vatching and have a great day." - His outro.'' Trivia *Has a great fondness for curse words, mainly the C and F words. *Strongly endorsed and produced 'positive' commentaries i.e. videos that serve more as additions rather than critiques to the original video's subject. *Favorite movies include Gone With The Wind, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar and Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. He tends to favor films with strong fantastical elements, as well as animation. *Will often turn to the internet and his fans for advice, such as questions over his accent, cultural differences or use of certain words. *Blaze had wanted to become a film director in his youth, but after realizing that directors didn't have as much control as he had originally thought, abandoned the dream in 2012 to briefly pursue a career as a comic book creator (often citing the Donald Duck comics as an influence and even possible career goal). This too died away not long after. *Despite this career change, Blaze served as a member of the production crew on the Icelandic TV program Með Okkar Augum (With Our Eyes), a documentary series exploring the lives and careers of disabled people in Iceland. The show has won several awards. He departed the series in favor of focusing on his YouTube career. External links Blaze's YouTube Channel Blaze's Pokemon YT Channel Blaze's article on the YouTube wiki Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Reviewers Category:Animation Community Category:MrEnter Haters Category:Autistics Category:Former Commentators Category:Furries Category:Icelandic commentators